Her Last Resolve
by EmeraldisDreams
Summary: When Lucy said good-bye that day it didn't occur to them that it will be her last. "You knew you could help her but you didn't! You let her die!" Natsu bellowed in full rage. "She requested it!" he shouted in defense. "So you left despite knowing that she might've survive- you're disgusting! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LETTING HER DIE!"


**Note:** So before anything else, I'd like to say that I know Lisanna came back from Edolas before the GMG, however, I'd like to mix it up. Like most 'Lucy gets kicked out' fanfic but don't worry she won't be removed from team Natsu (Oh no I'm spoiling you [Well if you read notes, then I definitely am spoiling you]). Okay so are you ready? Here it goes. Oh and please forgive my grammatical error now and then, I just got back to writing after a year of hiatus.

**CHAPTER 1**

(Lucy's Decision)

A sigh escape from the lips of a certain golden hair mage as she set foot in front of her guild. After the Grand Magic Games, FairyTail claimed the title of becoming the number one guild in Fiore. All went back to normal, well to the members of the guild that is. Lucy however felt like she was left out. Recently, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray where always taking missions with Lisanna. And, somehow she seemed to be the one left behind. She didn't mind, they were spending their time with her, after all, Lisanna came first before her.

Like always, she opened the doors to her guild. "Good morning minna!" She greeted happily despite the heavy feeling she's been keeping inside. Some greeted Hi's and Hello's. She sat on one of the stools as she tries to conceal all her worries. She always knew from the very beginning that she was the weakest link of all mages, she depended on her spirit often if she was in trouble. Mostly, Natsu was the one who kept on saving her. That's why she thought it was better this way. She had to be strong so she won't become a burden to others. This time everything will change.

As she lifted her head to look at the request board, she saw something that caught her eyes. Standing up she grab the flier that caught her attention.

**PLEASE HELP!**

Missing Children

Reward: 160,000 Jewels

As soon as the white haired mage came to view she gave her the flier. With confidence on her face, Lucy handed the flier to Mira. "I'll take this."

Seeing the determination on her face and courage on her voice the take-over mage was startled that she could only nod in response. She never saw Lucy filled with such light since her team did not invite her on missions. Giving a smile she approved the request.

With a smile on her face "Thanks Mira" She smiled the brightest smile. "Good-bye" Lucy waved with full enthusiasm on her voice.

Her _Good-bye_ somehow made the bar maiden's heart ache. She couldn't help but feel that the good bye means permanent, it's as if it was her last. She shook the idea away keeping in mind that Lucy was strong. Besides-

She looked at the flier on her hand, the request seemed easy to take surely, Lucy and her spirits will be able to take it. She believed in her, she had to believe in her.

xx-xx-xx

A small fellow went to the request board with face filled with worry. He had kept looking for a certain flier for 15 minutes now but he still couldn't spot it despite inspecting top to bottom, left to right he still couldn't find it.

The nervousness that he felt inside made his stomach churn.

"Mira, have you seen a flier for missing children?"

The bar maiden looked smiled at her master "Yes, one had took the request already."

The old man's eyes widen. "Who took it? A certain Team went for the mission?"

Shiver ran down Mira's spine as she looked at his master, she never had once seen him so frantic. "No, it was Lucy, Master."

A gasp escape his lips.

"Why? What is it Master?"

Trying to snap out from his daze, Macorove spoke with shaking voice. "The price went to 5 Million Jewels. It seems that they found out something about the disappearance."

The small man sat on the stool. "It seems that not only children were taken but they also capture mages, some were found dead on the dessert. They couldn't find clues as to what happened to them, there were no injuries they just died."

"Master, have faith on Lucy she has her spirit with-"

"Mira, the thing is those mages have something in common, every single one were Celestial Mages."

Shock filled Mira's body. That's why she was so worried about Lucy.

"We're back!" A loud bang was heard followed by team Natsu. Despite the barbaric entrance no one dared to move. Everyone excluding Team Natsu heard the conversation.

"If that is true then Lu-chan is in trouble!" Levy's voice was filled with worry.

"We have to stop her!" tears were forming on her eyes.

"I'm sorry but she had left five hours ago. She might have just arrive there minutes ago." Mira said sadly.

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"We have to believe in her, she's a strong mage."

"What happened to Luce?!" Natsu was getting impatient with the conversation.

"She took a solo mission."

"Solo?"

"Yes Natsu, as in alone." Gumi, the newest member of Fairy Tail said sarcastically. She's an Earth Manipulator Mage. Her first ever friend was Lucy they both hit it off after finding out that they were the only normal people on the said guild. She really didn't hate Natsu but after what she had witnessed these past few days she couldn't help but feel sour whenever she sees the Dragon slayer. "Apparently, the mission might just take her life."

"Don't say that, Gumi-"

"I'm just stating the fact. You can't hide the truth from them. I hate sugar coating situations."

"Yes, Gumi is right." The guild master nodded. "Lucy took off on a mission alone, however, the request seemed to have gotten worst. Dead bodies of celestial mages were found floating on the sea just this morning."

"Why did she took off alone? Why hadn't she waited for us before taking up on a mission?"

"F.Y.I. Dragneel, she was done waiting for you all. Don't you think she had waited long enough?! You never invited her on missions anymore, it's like you replaced her on your team! You cast her aside and you want her to keep waiting for you guys?!" Gumi's eyes were turning into a darker shade of green. "That's so selfish of you. She can't wait for you, she'll be kicked out from her apartment if she didn't take jobs, she doesn't need to depend on you."

Everyone in team Natsu couldn't help but look down on shame. Gumi was right they did cast her aside, even if they didn't mean to they still made her feel left out.

"That's enough, Gumi" Master Macorove said with his tone also down casted.

"Let us just hope that she returns safely."

Days turned into weeks and yet there was no sign of their blonde nakama. No one knew what happened to her until Loke came from those doors, carrying the keys that were meant for his master, those keys that Lucy tried so hard to find.

"Lucy…" He whispered so darkly. "She's gone…" as tears fell from his eyes.

**TBC**

Sorry for my grammatical errors. LOL. I thought I had to write every word that I'm thinking off before it fades away.


End file.
